


Hidden Truths

by flickawhip



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle hates herself for keeping this so secret..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths

Adelle hates herself for keeping this so secret but she can't let Echo go. Echo... who was once Caroline, Echo who had been a body for her dead friend to use.... Echo who she loved.   
She hates that this secret won't let her tell it, she needs the girl but she knows, all too well, that she can't use Echo when she's in her doll state and she can't stand an Echo who isn't Caroline or Echo. Echo moves closer to her, wide trusting eyes meeting hers, the doll's hand sneaking into her own, a flicker of awareness there. 

"I see you..."

The words are soft and Adelle flinches away, pulls back. Caroline. Caroline is resurfacing. She should have Echo removed, released... reborn... something but she can't, she can't stand it. She turns away, heading for her office. The doll grabs her hand again, pulls her back, sharply. 

"Adelle... you can't just lie to me."

Caroline, Echo... her friend... the girl has resurfaced and Echo, or Caroline, Adelle no longer knows who, is talking to her with her friend's voice. 

"Let me in, stop keeping secrets."


End file.
